


day 9

by crowleys_moose



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mike Has Nightmares, Mike Wheeler Misses Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: day 9- nancy helping mike through his nightmares





	day 9

**Author's Note:**

> for any requests, send them to dolljared.tumblr.com

It’s been four months, and Mike still hasn’t heard from Eleven.

Mike sat straight up in a bed, trembling all over and his heart beating rapidly. To this day, he has nightmares about the demogorgon possibly torturing her (and those he loved). Sure, Eleven did tear it apart with her mind- but it also took her with it. What if she ended up taking Will’s place, and the demogorgon was getting it’s revenge? Oh God, what if there was more of them out there?

His hand reached over and yanked the switch of his lamp, leaning back against the wall. He was breathing heavily and he closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. The worse dreams he had always involved Will and Eleven- monsters of all kinds torturing the both of them. Of course he was happy that he had his best friend back; why wouldn’t he be? But he also lost another friend that same day too. 

He knew that he couldn’t talk to his mom or dad about this, and he was sure that nobody in the party wanted to talk about it. There was always Nancy- he wasn’t sure if she even wanted to talk to him, but someone is better than nobody, right? Mike swung his legs over his bed, and stood up, walking across the hall to Nancy’s crackled door. A glint of light shone through the crack and Mike tilted his head. Nancy never leaves the light on. She’s probably awake too, he thought to himself, and he lightly tapped on the door, opening the door slowly.

Nancy had her legs up to her chest, and she was resting her chin on top of her knees. She was shaking all over, and tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes darted upward towards Mike and she straightened her legs with widened eyes. “Mike! What...what do you want?” She asked quietly, wiping away at the tears. 

“I...I had a nightmare,” he told her, and walked towards the edge of the bed before stopping abruptly to stand in front of it. Nancy frowned at Mike’s hesitation, and scooted over to make room for him and patted the spot beside her. He sat beside her on the bed, and pressed his back against the metal headboard.

“I did too,” Nancy admitted, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly “was it about El?” Mike nodded, and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Yeah...it was. I’ve been having similar nightmares for a few months,” Mike confessed, and his eyes watered as he remembered the clear image of that dream. He wiped away the stray tears that rolled down his face

“So you’ve been suffering silently these past few months? Why didn’t you say anything?” Nancy asked him, her frown deepening as she looked down at him. Despite her words, she rubbed at Mike’s back to calm him down. If this was any other time, Mike would be confused at the gentle touches- Nancy wasn’t the type to be all touchy-feely when it comes to comforting people. He did, however, appreciate the soothing touches now.  
“I don’t...I don’t know. I felt like if I explained my dreams, then I would sound crazy. I don’t want to see it again, I just want it out of my mind,” Mike told her, and broke into a sob. Nancy pulled Mike close to her chest and hugged him tightly, resting her chin on top of his head. His entire body was shaking in her arms, and she rubbed his back slowly.

“Shh...it’s okay, Mike. You don’t have to tell me about any of the nightmares,” she reassured, and kiss the top of his head “you’re safe, okay? I’m here with you through this. We came out of that bullshit alive, and Will came out alive too.” Mike continued to sob into her shoulder, and she whispered soft affirmations until his sobs quieted down. 

Mike lifted his head up and Nancy loosened her hold on him, but she didn’t let go. “Sorry about crying into your shirt,” he mumbled, and wiped at his eyes. “I know that I should be happy about Will being back-and I am-I just can’t help but wonder if that thing is still alive. And if that thing is gonna come after Will.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she reassured him and pursed her lips at the thought of that...thing coming back “you have every right to be upset, Mike. You lost someone you cared about, and you don’t know where they could be at. Losing someone you love is one of the most painful things anyone could experience.” Nancy stared down at Mike, his eyelids slowly closing but trying so hard to stay away. She grinned fondly at the attempt and patted his back. “Tired?”

“Psh...no,” Mike retorted softly. Nancy rolled her eyes at the lie and shook her head. “But uh, can I sleep in here tonight? I’m too tired to walk back to my room.”

Any other time Nancy would’ve responded with some type of sarcastic or mean comment that she really didn’t mean, but tonight just wasn’t the right time for it. She nodded her head slowly, and she reached over to pull the switch of her lamp off. “Goodnight, Mike,” she murmured and kissed his forehead.

“‘Night, Nancy. I love you,” he mumbled and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep. 

“Love you too,” she responded softly and closed her eyes, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
